


Amongst The Clouds

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [151]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birdwatching, Fluff, Gen, Older brother Virgil, Younger Brother Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: Could you do number one from the autumn/Halloween prompt list with moxiety (preferable platonic, but whatever you want is cool) 1. “I told you to bring a coat!” “Yeah well you never said it’d be this cold”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Amongst The Clouds

It was early fall. Hardly the depths of winter, but there Virgil was, freezing his balls off on the top of a mountain. How had this happened again?

Patton whooped beside him, grabbing his arm and jumping up and down as he handed the binoculars over and pointed out the massive bird swooping overhead. 

Oh yeah, that was how. 

He hadn’t been able to say no to Patton’s excited little face, the kid was just too cute. He wanted to hike and go birdwatching so he could report back to his friend at school Logan who was sick, but liked birds or something? Virgil hadn’t listened to the details, he’d just agreed to go along so his thirteen-year-old foster brother had adult supervision, as his dad had put it. How Virgil counted as adult supervision he wasn’t sure, but he was glad he’d come along. 

If only it wasn’t so effing _cold._

Patton tugged again while he squinted through the binoculars and made all the right noises of appreciation. The bird was pretty cool, but so was the wind, and he was starting to shiver from being stood still for too long. 

“You got much longer to be up here?” He asked as he handed the binoculars back over, trying to sound casual so Patton didn’t feel rushed. 

“If we head further up the trail there’s a bench where I can get my camera out!” His foster brother replied. “And then-”

Okay, Virgil was definitely going to die of hypothermia. He winced. “Um, kiddo... I’m kinda freezing. It’s real cold up here, I might have to head down a little sooner, maybe sit in that cafe with a coffee and warm up? How about we take... a lunch break?”

Patton turned to him with a fierce pout. “I told you to bring a coat!” he protested. 

“Yeah well you never said it’d be this cold,” Virgil muttered, but he rubbed the top of Patton’s head through his beanie with a smile. “C’mon, we’ll get some food, then come back up. Maybe I can call dad to ferry a jacket and scarf over or something. What do you say?”

“Do you _promise_ we’ll come back up? I need to document the flights! Logan said to look out for the... the...” he frowned, fumbling for his notebook. He had a notebook with instructions and tips from his classmate- it was so damn earnest it made Virgil want to weep at the purity of it all. 

Before Patton could figure out which fancy bird he needed to spot, Virgil collared him with a gentle arm around his shoulders. “Yes, I promise. It’s nice up here, anyway. And I volunteered to come, didn’t I?”

“Well I asked,” the kid pointed out. 

“... And I said yes. Enthusiastically! Because I wanted to hang out with you _all_ day.”

“You really did?” Patton gasped, starting to bounce on his toes, his eyes shining like an anime or something. 

Virgil nodded. “I really did. But I’d like to be alive to do that, so can we head down quickly and try again when I’ve got some more layers? I’ll even buy you the deluxe hot choc...?” 

“Deal!” 


End file.
